Save Mark
by SaraTheHalfblood
Summary: In what was supposed to be a day full of videos and fun, Markiplier must be rescued from a horrible fate from his friends.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Long Day

It was a bright, radiant day in Los Angeles. Mark was the first one to arise for the day. He threw on his YouTube robe and quietly walked downstairs. He threw some coffee in the brewer and pulled out some eggs to start on some omelettes. Bob, Wade, Mandy, and Molly and were staying at his house for the whole week in order to simply hang out and make videos together. However, he realized that he was missing some peppers and onions. "Aw crap," he thought. There was a supermarket right around the corner. He quickly ran upstairs, got dressed, and grabbed his keys.

He returned with tomatoes, cilantro, and basil. He sit the groceries down on the counter and turned towards the refrigerator. His heart dropped when his saw a large, masked man standing in front of it. He looked to the left and right, and there were men on both sides.

"What are you doing here," Mark asked loudly.

He slowly backed up into a very muscular body. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he felt a needle going into his neck. He swung around and clocked the guy right in the face. Soon after though, his vision went blurry.

"What did you...what...why?"

He collapsed and went limp. It was an anesthetic.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Pit

He woke up that night tied up, gagged, and shirtless in a dark, concrete room with one light hanging above him. His vision is blurry as he tries to get a grip on where he is. He looks down to see bruises and dried bloodstreams on his chest.

"About time you woke up," said a rough voice in the darkness.

Mark could do nothing but look around for the source. Suddenly, a tall, burly man slowly walks up from the distance. His features become more prominent in the light. He is wearing a swat-like bodysuit. His face is scarred from the right eyebrow down to his jawline, and he has no hair. Mark could do nothing as his body is still numb from the anesthetic. He breathes heavier.

"Did you not know that I would find you, Mr. Fischbach," rustled his voice.

Mark attempted to scream but all that was emitted was a mumble.

"What was that? You would like to talk? That's just too fucking bad."

The man circles around Mark touching the wounds on his face and arms. They burn and throb. Mark tries to loosen his bonds but they seem to get tighter.

"Silly Mark. Did you think that I'd make it easy? You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Blade."

What a name that was. If this were a videogame, Mark would have busted out laughing at a villain's name like that. However, this was no laughing matter. This was anything but.

"Shall we get started?"

Blade calls his henchmen to bring in the "toolbox." A cart is nudged on Mark's side and his eyes widen and his body trembles. There were tools of torture on the cart, and Mark knew everyone was for him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Horrifying Discovery

_(flashback to late morning)_

Wade, Bob, Molly, and Mandy woke up very late. By this point, Mark was gone. They all got ready for the day's fun activities for the day. They knew Mark was an early bird and didn't bother to come downstairs for over two hours. It was already one in the afternoon.

"I think it's about time we go down and see Mark. he's probably wondering what happened to us," Wade said to Molly.

"You're right," she replied.

They both scamper down to the living room and hear a whimper. It was Chica. They think he's just outside.

'What's wrong Chica-bica," asked Molly, bending over to the nervous dog.

The puppy licked her face and jumped at the front door.

"Wade, check the house. She's never acted like this before."

Molly stayed with Chica and stroked her fur. The poor thing was mess. Wade went all around the house and found no trace of Mark. His car was still parked in street, and he definitely was not recording videos in his room.

"BOB, MANDY," Wade shouted, "SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO MARK!"

They both run downstairs.

"What? What's going on," asked Mandy.

"Mark's gone. His car is still here and Chica's gone mad," explained Wade.

"Are you sure," asked Bob.

"Yeah the best sign is in the kitchen. Go see for yourself."

Bob and Mandy go into the kitchen to see four eggs sitting out and the tomatoes, cilantro, and basil still in the grocery bag.

"Mark would never leave his groceries out, plus there's blood spots on the counter," said Wade.

"Oh God. What should we do," asked Mandy.

"We need to go find him. He could be in serious trouble."

"What if we call the cops," asked Bob.

"What could they do," asked Molly.

"True. Let's go."

Bob, Wade, Mandy, and Molly laced up and went to find Mark.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching in Shady Places

The bright and radiant day day turned out to be one of the hottest in the year in L.A. The crew have already been searching for three hours and needed to re-hydrate. They stopped at Chipotle to fuel up. They all order burritos and the largest of waters.

"Where are you guys thinking he is," asked Wade.

"I remember him showing us a really shady place the last time we were here. It's only a mile or so away from here. I think we should start there," said Bob.

"Ok."

They finished their food and chugged their drinks down and set out again.

It took them until dusk to get the area they needed to get to. The air was dangerous and unpredictable. Faint screams were heard from a distance; they weren't in the L.A. they always visit.

"Everyone be on guard and stick together. We don't know what could be around the next corner," warned Molly.

"Absolutely," agreed Mandy.

They continue to walk and search any houses that look like they may contain their best friend. However, they better hurry. Nighttime approaches and the streets will be twice as dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5: Please Help

Meanwhile, the worst day of Mark's life was unfolding right before his eyes. A cart full of inhumane looking tools was rolled up right beside him. He was staring at his own doom, and his breathing rate increased.

"Which one of these should we start with," Blade teased as he felt up the numerous knives, hammers, and wrenches.

Mark turned his head away from the cart, refusing to look at what is going to kill him. Sweat rolled down his face and combined with the dirt and blood on his body. Blade grabbed his hair and turned his head to look at the tools and caressed his jawline. Mark winced at the tug and the nasty touch.

"I think we'll start with this one. My personal favorite."

Blade grabbed a wrench and put Mark's neck in his arm to hold him still. He positions the wrench on Mark's left shoulder tendon, tightens it, and begins to pull. Mark fulling opens his mouth and lets out a huge screech. It hurt like a bitch. After was seemed like an eternity, Blade released the wrench from his shoulder. Mark starts to tear up; his body already hurt. This was a huge insult to injury. Blade let him rest, for it will be a long night, and he intends on making it one for Mark.

 _"What did I do? Help me… please,"_ he pleads in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost but Not Quite Found

Back outside, the crew started to look faster and more efficiently. Complete nighttime was only 15 minutes away, and they had to hurry. Mark at this point was just waking up in the Dark Pit and about to endure unbelievable pain. Molly peered her head around the next street. There were trucks and a shady van parked at one house. It was the only house that potentially had occupants out of the entire street.

"Guys, this looks very suspicious," pointed out Molly.

"It does," replied Mandy, "let's check it out."

They carefully look around all the houses on the opposite side of the street. There is no signs of life anywhere, except for some faint chatter heard by guards in the one occupied house. Molly, being the smallest of the group, snuck to the side where she overheard the guards talking.

"I can't believe how easy it was to capture him," chuckled a burly guard.

"Yeah, he did give Machete a black eye though," pointed out another.

"I hope Blade gives him hell. No one punches out Machete and lives to tell the tale."

Molly heard all she needed to and quietly ran to the group.

"They have Mark," she panted.

"We need to go and save him now," said Wade.

"Wait. If we go now, Mark would surely be killed. We have to go when they least expect it," said Bob.

"True. Let's wait then," huffed Wade.


	7. Chapter 7: He's in There

The group waited until darkness befell them. It was the only way to successfully save Mark. While waiting they occupied the neighboring house in order to stay hidden. At around ten at night, the house grew suspiciously silent. Molly climbed out to see, or at least hear, what was happening. There were no cars being turned on, and there were no guards heard outside.

"Be careful, Molly," whispered Wade.

"I will," she whispered back.

She made her way back to her original position and crouched in the long, unkempt grass.

"Blade's about to start. He wants you boys to guard the door to downstairs," barked a deep voice.

"Yessir," the two men replied.

"Start? Start what?" Molly's mind raced. She stayed until it seemed like all guards were in place. Ten minutes go by, and a blood-curdling scream is heard from the basement. Once Molly heard it, she took off back to the house. It was Mark.

"Mark's in… Mark's in there," she huffed, "we need to go now!"

Bob, Mandy, and Wade sprang to their feet. It was time to get their best friend back.

"We need a plan, first," suggested Bob.

"I think we need to do this in a slow, methodical way," explained Mandy, "it's the only way to ensure Mark isn't killed."

"I agree," said Wade, "I brought some knives to help us out."

He hands everyone a long, 11-inch knife made to kill. It was time to bust some heads.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

A blood-curdling scream is heard from the basement. Mark is now in the worst pain of his life.

"Please, God, save me," he thought.

His left arm went completely numb, and he lost all feeling. His tendon was severely damaged by the wrench. Blade wasn't done yet.

"It's time for some more, Mark," he said with a slow, methodical tone, "I want your death to be slow and painful."

"Why… why are you doing this to me?"

"Because. You do so much good for the world. Donating to charities. Telling your fans to do good. I envy you."

Blade slaps mark across the face. Little did mark notice, he had a small razor attached to one of his fingers. His right cheek started bleeding profusely. Mark yells out and grunts afterwards.

"You have so little faith in the power of good," Mark retaliates, "you are afraid of peace, love and unity."

"No I'm not!"

Blade turns the razor around in his fist and punches his side. The pain is excruciating. Mark fears of passing out, but the potential of turning this guy's life around kept him awake. Blade rounds up for another shot.

"WAIT!" Mark shouts.


	9. Chapter 9: Hell Hath No Fury

The crew, by this point have already made it past the first two rounds of guards and made their way towards the basement. They didn't kill anyone, but just knocked them out more than long enough to get mark back and for the police to come.

Just as they were getting towards the door, Machete comes out from the dark dining room and clocks Wade right in the jaw. He falls to the floor in a heap, he was out cold. Molly tries her hardest not to scream. She steps up to slay the dragon that is this monster.

"Silly girl. Do you think you can defeat me when I knocked your boyfriend out," taunted the sadistic asshole.

"As the saying goes, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scored,'" responded Molly.

She bends down and side kicks his legs out from underneath him. He reaches for a knife on his belt. She takes her knife, slices his arm, and punches him squarely in the temple. Machete is going to be out for a long time. She swipes his knife out of the holdster.

"He won't be needing that anymore."

Bob and Mandy just stood there in absolute amazement. They have never seen Molly be that violent.

"I had to be done," said Molly, "let's go get Mark."

"What about Wade," asked Bob.

"He'll wake up; we need to get Mark."


	10. Chapter 10: Too Late?

The three made their way down the stairs towards The Pit.

"Be quiet guys," whispered Mandy.

They made sure to make their steps as low impact as possible.

Meanwhile, Mark was able to stop Blade from delivering the knockout punch.

"Why should I?"

"You don't want to do this," coughed Mark, "you need to look into yourself. Find your humanity."

Blade circles Mark as blood drips from his razor. Every drop belongs to Mark.

"Mark, you do realize," he says as he yanks Mark's head back by his hair, "I kidnapped you, tortured you, and now I can kill you."

Mark huffs. His body is contorted in pain and an extremely uncomfortable position. Blood pours down his bare chest and tears roll out of his eyes. This is the end. Blade slowly teases the razor near his neck. Slowly caressing is on its side, he laughs a sadistic laugh. Mark can do nothing but hope that he doesn't pull the trigger. Suddenly a loud bag is heard.

"What do you think you're doing with our friend," Bob yells.

"Boys, get him," commands Blade.

The three henchmen that are in the room rush the crew. Bob, Mandy, and Molly go to work dismantling the last three in the house. Just like all of the guys upstairs and outside, they are simply knocked out.


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Heart

During the fight, Blade drags Mark and the chair he's sitting on to the corner. He pulls a gun out of his vest and puts it on Mark's temple. Mark's eyes become wider than they ever been. His breathing increases and pleads with Blade. His hair is still in Blade's vise grip.

"Please don't. Please. What do you have to gain from this?"

"Shut up and everyone stay still!"

"Blade. Listen to me," grunts Mark, "you have nothing to gain from this. You will have nothing but blood on your hands. Is that what you want? Do you want to be responsible for the death of someone many see a beacon of light amidst their suffering? You are only becoming that. Suffering."

Hearing those words, Blade lets go of Mark's hair and drops the gun. Mark finally got through to him. After so many attempts. After so many words and pleas. Blade takes out a knife and cuts the restraints off Mark's beaten up arms. He falls to the ground in agony as the police rush in. Blade and all his henchmen are off to jail.


	12. Chapter 12: Answers

Mark ended up passing out from the unbearable pain the torture Blade inflicted on him. The ambulance rushed him to the hospital where doctors had to perform emergency surgery on his shoulder tendon to have any luck of saving the feeling and function in his arm. Thankfully, Mark is a physically strong man, and the surgery went off better than the doctors expected. He woke up to family and friends surrounding him.

"H...Hi," his raspy voice weakly said. He had to have an air tube during the operation.

"Honey! I'm so glad you are better," said his mom, stroking his non-injured cheek. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She couldn't imagine anyone doing this to her baby boy.

"I'll be fine," he croaked, "I… I just want to know why. Why did he even do this to me? Is there a police officer I can speak to?"

"Yes, honey. Hold on."

His mom ran out of his room and yelled out the door for the officer to come in. Mark rolled his eyes at his mother's antics.

"Mr. Fischbach. I'm so happy to see you awake. How are you doing?"

"Could be better to be honest," chuckled Mark, "why did he do it?"

"According to his confession, he did it after he saw one of your vlogs about believing in your fans and encouraging to do good. He said he was in such a bad way that those words enraged him. He admitted he was jealous of your kind-heartedness towards people you don't even know."

"So… that's it. He wanted to destroy me in order to take away many people's light in their darkest days."

"Essentially, yes. That is what he said he wanted to do."

"Well… as far as I'm concerned, he failed. I refuse to dip down to that level."


	13. Chapter 13: Sign-Off

A week passed before Mark was allowed to leave the hospital. His maimed body continued to be in a lot of pain. The court swiftly found Blade and all of his henchmen guilty of many counts of murder, torture, and attempted manslaughter. It turns out, Mark was not their first victim.

Mark returned home with many painkillers and family ready to help him out. The thing that killed Mark the most was that he has been away from his audience for so long. He just wanted to go back to recording and just being a fool in front of the camera. It sucked.

A week and a half passed until he was healed enough to start recording again. It just so happened to be Monday, and it was vlog day. Mark walked into his studio, turned on the lights and his computer, adjusted his camera, and hit record.

"Hey everyone, it's Mark, and I'm finally back! As most of you guys know, I was… essentially… tortured by a deranged man and even more deranged henchmen. I'll link a reputable article on the matter in the description, because… quite frankly… I don't want to talk about it."

"However, these scars on my face will never stand as a symbol for the hatred these men displayed. I refuse to dip to their level. It has been a hellua couple weeks for me, my friends who saved me, and my family. I will never be able to repay the debt of Wade, Bob, Molly, and Mandy for saving me."

Mark begins to weep.

"If it… if it weren't for them… I might not… I might not even be speaking to you guys right now. And you guys… your guys' support has been so beautiful, and you guys are so understanding, loving, and helpful."

Mark takes a breath to regain his composure.

"I am truly proud of the people I've surrounded myself with. I'm proud of all of you, and how you treat people. I don't say this often, but… I love you guys with all my heart. You guys, my friends, and my family are what kept me fighting through all that pain. I cannot thank you enough."

"Videos obviously will be scattered for the next couple weeks as I make my full recovery. However, I want to return with a full head of steam as soon as possible. Mentally, I think and hope, the worst has passed. I am too stubborn to let this event ruin what we and I have here. That being said, if I need to take a mental day, I will take it and I hope you guys understand. You always do."

"Anyway… I'm going to get out of here and go cuddle with Chica and relax. Thank you all for being so understanding. Thank you so much for all your support. Thank you so much for watching. I'll be back in full force soon. And as always, I'll see you in the next video! Buh-bye!"

 _A note from me: Thank you everybody for your support through this story. I've got more stories planned, and I cannot wait to share them with you!_

 _\- Sara_


End file.
